A Note From Me To You
by RareBlooRose
Summary: The note was just to make him feel better. It was never ment to fall into the hands of the one he loved! Just wait untill he gets his hands on Watari! WARNING! YAOI HEADED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**WARNINGS!!!!!!:**

**THERE IS SPEAK AND IS YAOI IN THIS FIC!!!**

**WHICH MEANS: BOYxBOY LOVE!!!**

**AND WATARI SPYING!!!!**

**YaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoi**

**DISCLAMER!!:**

**ME:**TAKE IT AWAY 'ZUKI!!

**Tsuzuki:** MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi does not own Yami no Matsuei or it's Character's!!!

If she did she would have me and Hisoka together a lOOOOOOOONG time ago.

**Me:**That or Me! (Shifty Eyes!)

**Tsuzuki:**Plus, The show would be a THOUSAND TIMES LONGER!!!

And would have had Muraki killed by the 2ed book.

**Me: **I think Muraki's hot an' all... but... What he's done to 'Zuki and 'Soka is somethig I'll never forgive him for!!!!

**Hisoka: **Shouldn't we be getting on with the story?

**Me: OH! SNAP!! **I almost forgot!! Good lookin' out, 'Soka!!

Ready... On "3!!"

**Me, Tsuzuki & Hisoka: **ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**Tsuzuki:** AND R&R!!!!

**Me:**That means "Read and Review!!"

In case you didn't know!

**YaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoi**

One hot day during the summer, Tsuzuki Asato walked into work--Surprinzingly-- early.

Since all of his friends here at the Judement Bureo have helped him with so much---Espcilly his partner, Hisoka.

Whose helped him in more ways than he can count---He thought it was the least he could do was to arrive early to work even if it was just a few minutes.

(But paying off his debts was somthig he could _**NEVER**_ do!!

As he walked into his office he noticed a note on his desk adressed to him.

Tsuzuki opened the letter and began to read it.

**"Dear Tsuzuki,**

**Ever since that thing with Muraki I've been getting more and more worried about your well-being.**

**So I've been kinda following you around for that last month. (But not like some crazy pysco-path, though)**

**I've been doing this because ever since I came here I've been having this burning sensation in my chest everytime I see you or hear your name.**

**Before I meet you I was just a dark little soul who hated just about eveything---including myself.**

**But now with every passing day my cold soul slowly came from within the dark abyss called shadows.**

**I also began to like myself more and more; Thanks to you.**

**The reason for this letter is to tell you how you've changed my life.**

**And to also to tell you how much I love you.**

**Yes, I said that I love you and I'm not ashamed of it.**

**You're the only one to actually NOT see me as a child but as an adult.**

**You're the only one who's never shunned me even after I put that gun to you're back when we first met.**

**When I wasn't feeling good or just didn't want to be bothered with anyone, you always made me feel better.**

**So after a while I soon began to develop feelings for you.**

**That's why when that Devil took over your body.**

**It was like that cheerful, sweets-loving man I knew was thrown into a black hole.**

**Never to be seen again.**

**That took a real toll on me.**

**When you were unconsion for almost a month I just sat there beside you holding your hand in mine.**

**Praying that you'll wake up.**

**I cryed every night.**

**When Muraki stole you away from us that night I was so heart broken I just went into you office and didn't leave for almost a week.**

**When I finally came to rescue you.**

**But when you refused to come with me saying that you don't deserve to live.**

**That really hurt me.**

**How could that annoying little sweets-loving, ball of pure sunshine be so broken that he would want to kill himself.**

**Even though I didn't show it on the outside when I hugged you but I was balling my eyes out on the inside.**

**'You can't leave me! You just can't!! I love you too much to let you leave!!!'**

**That's what was kept popping up in my head as I hugged you closer to me.**

**I know I'm just a kid.**

**But I'm a kid whose deeply in love with you. **

**I hope you understand and don't shun me like everyone else in my life has.**

**I love you, Tsuzuki!**

**Love, Hisoka"**

"Wow!" Was all the purple-eyed man could say when he read this.

He had to find Hisoka.

and quick!

* * *

"DAMN IT!! Where the hell is it?!!" Cursed Hisoka as he rummaged through everything known possiable that was in his office.

As tons of paper fluttered to the ground he say a sticky-note when the thing he was looking for use to be.

**"Dear Hisoka,**

**When I came in here to get the book I let you borrow a while back.**

**I found this little note for Tsuzuki.**

**So I'd figure that I'd leave it on his desk for him when he got in.**

**No need to thank me!**

**I'm here to help!!**

**-Enter smiley Face-**

**Love, Watari"**

"Holy... Shit...!" Hisoka ran to the door and tryed to get the note before Tsuzuki got to it.

That note was just to make him feel better.

To get the feeling that were eating his insides, out without really getting them out.

It was never ment for him to see it.

Or anyone for that fact.

Before he could make it out of his office he slammed stright into something.

The teen hit the floor while rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh!! I am soooo sorry, Hisoka!" The man apologized.

'Please don't let it be who I think it is!' The boy prayed to the gods.

But it seemed like none of them were listing to him today.

Hisoka looked up to see the man of his dreams reaching a hand out to him so that he could help him up from the ground.

When he took his hand he noticed something that made his whole body turn the deepest of red.

The letter was in the mans hand!!!!!

He was _**so**_going to kill Watari then next time he saw him.

"Are you alright, 'Soka?" Since they've been partners for over a year or two he thought he should atleast have a nickname for the teen boy.

But what Tsuzuki didn't know was that everytime he said his nickname Hisoka would turn completely and utterly red.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay---Hold on! What are you doing here so early?"

"What? Can I come to work early atlease once in his life?"

"When it comes to you--No!"

"Well, why not?!" He whined as his little puppy-dog ears and tail apperaed and hung limp.

This made Hisoka blush even more then when he saw the note in Tsuzuki's hand.

When Tsuzuki noticed his partner's red body, and made his puppy patrs disapper.

He walked over to Hisoka and placed a hand on his forehead and leaned dangerously close to the blushing teen's face.

"Hey! Are you okay, Hisoka? You're all red."

Yet again Hisoka's face became even a darker shade of red.

(If that was possiable)

"Y-y-y-yeah..." He stamered.

Tsuzuki's finally remembered why he came into his teen partner's office in the first place.

"Uh... Hisoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said in this...um... letter?"

The man had to know if he was really telling the truth or it was sick joke to mess with his fellings like so many have done before.

Hisoka turned his head to the side.

Trying to avoid looking into the brown-haired man's sexy purple-eyes.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah... Are you mad?"

This shocked Tsuzuki.

"Why would I be mad, Hisoka?"

"B-b-because. In the letter. I said that 'I love you' and that I was so worryed about you that I'd followed you around like I was sort of crazed stalker or somethin'..."

Tsuzuki gentaly picked up his partner's head up by his chin and made him look at him stright into his eyes.

But Hisoka made his eyes turn in the other direction.

"No matter what! I would _**never**_ be mad at you!" Hisoka looked suprised.

"And besides..."

'Oh no! He said 'besides' he going to say something bad!!

Great going Hisoka!! you just had to go and write that letter to make yourself feel better!

Why couldn't I just keep it inside like a normal per---?!' The boy cursed. But was interupted when he felt warm lips on his.

Hisoka shot his eyes over to the person who had taken his lips captive.

'It's Tsuzuki!!! Tsuzuki's kissing me!!! YES!!!!!!!' He contined cheering as he closed his eyes to enjoy his first kiss.

When they broke apart for air they just looked into eachother's eyes lovingly.

"...I never had _**anyone**_care so much about me before.

Thanks Hisoka! I love you, too."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

Hisoka rapped his arms around his new boyfriend's neck and hugged him tightly as Tsuzuki did the same.

"Thank you... Tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki just smiled.

"Now, come on! We don't want Chife Konoe and Tatsumi yelling at us for being late.

I had enough getting yelled at the first 90-some-odd years!"

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

The two walked out the room holding hands; happy to be together.

And praying that they wouldn't get cursed out by the Chife.

**-Snickering- **

A blonde-haired man did as he came out from his little hiding place he made in Hisoka's office.

"It's a good thing that I was watching the kid write that letter for Tsuzuki a few days ago.

If I hadn't...

Well let's just say that those two wouldn't be so happy right now." He said to himself.

"Watari? What the hell are you doing in Kurosaki's office?" Tatsumi asked as he was just passing through witha mug in his hand.

"Oh... Nothing!" He said saspishishly as he skipped on out the room to walk with Tatsumi to go meet up with the two new love birds and their boss.

"You really need to stop spying on poor Hisoka like that. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll stop today. I promise!"

"Good! Now let's hurry!!"

He told the money-man as Tatsumi started to walk ahead of him.

As the walked off you could see that the crazed scientist had his fingers crossed behind his back while trying to catch up with Tatsumi.

**-Snickering- **

**-END!-**

**YaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoiYaoi**

**-Strawberry Kitten-**

I really hope you like the story!!

This is my first Yami no Matsuei story so be kind!

----------

**NOTE!!**

----------

Don't flame me about the following!:

**1.**About this being a yaoi fic. I warned you in the beging!! So don't come crying to me, being a bitch!!!!

**2.**About the cast having their own offices!

I haven't see the anime in the longest. I've just been reading up to number 6 on the Manga for the past year.

When I get some money I'll read further!!

**3.** About people being able to see Tsuzuki's puppy-dog ears and tail.

I don't know if the can really see them but this is MY FIC!!! NOT YOURS!!!!!

**4.**About Hisoka blushing so much.

**5.**In this they have to report to the cheif so that he knows that their there.

He has a certin time frame.

(Once again:MY FIC!! NOT YOURS!!!!)

**6.**This little "What not to flame" note.

I just hate when people flame the stuff you worked so hard on.

We want praise people!!

Thank you for you're time!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

(Expt. Flamers!!!!! (Burn in hell))

**-Strawberry Kitten-**


End file.
